


Before Things Changed

by lone_lilly



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-26
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Before Things Changed

  
Before Things Changed  
words: 367

  
for [](http://dopplegl.livejournal.com/profile)[**dopplegl**](http://dopplegl.livejournal.com/) and [](http://starfishofelves.livejournal.com/profile)[**starfishofelves**](http://starfishofelves.livejournal.com/). Merry (belated) Christmas!

  
  
"Boone!" her voice is shrill with laughter and admonishment as she tries to pry his hands off her eyes. "That was my foot."

"Sorry," he grins and bats her hand away effortlessly. "No peeking, Shan. It's a _surprise_."

"Well, I don't like them," she huffs and takes another careful step as he leads her near the tree.

"Liar."

She elbows him in the ribs, playfully but hard enough to make him yelp, and she shushes him instantly. "We're going to wake everyone up."

"Then we just have to be quiet, don't we? Here. Sit here."

He helps her down to the ground, hands still pressing gently against her eyes. She curls one leg up against her chest; her chin pointing up expectantly.

"This had better be good," she teases quietly.

"It will be," he laughs and places a small present in her lap. "Okay, Shannon. Open your eyes."

She does and then laughs as soon as she sees the mangled mess of wrapping and bows. "You couldn't find a clerk to help you with this?"

"It wasn't that sort of store." He nods towards the gift. "Well, go on and open it."

She takes her time with it, peeling layers of paper and tape away carefully, all her earlier impatience gone now that she has it in her hands. When at last the box underneath is revealed, she pulls the top off carefully and sets it on top of the discarded Christmas paper.

Inside the box is another smaller one, wooden, and with tiny pink and yellow flowers painted on the lid. She opens it and a tiny pink ballerina pops up and begins twirling to _Swan Lake_.

She smiles at him and watches the ballerina until he nudges her in the arm.

"Pull out the drawer underneath."

She does and gasps as a small silver charm bracelet is revealed, with two tiny silver toe shoes attached.

"Oh, Boone," she sighs and leans over to kiss his cheek. "I love it."

"Good," he smiles and helps fasten the bracelet around her wrist. "You're going to be a great ballet teacher, Shan."

"You think so?"

"Of course you will be," he nods and smiles as the Christmas lights twinkle off the tiny pink diamonds. "I have faith in you."


End file.
